I Never Stopped
by polkiedot
Summary: Brooke walks in on Lucas and Peyton. What happens next? ep4x17... not good at summaries. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey... this story starts just right after Brooke walks in on Lucas and Peyton when they were in Honeygrove. Hope you like it. :

Chapter 1

_I can't believe I walked into that_, she thinks as she walks the opposite direction. She hates walking alone at night, but tonight is an exception. It gives her some time to think.

_How did it all get to this?_ She continues walking not really having a destination in mind. For some odd reason, she ends up just outside of Chris's tour bus. Her first thought is just to continue walking, but when he finds her out there and is willing to just talk, somehow, she agrees.

"So, what's going on?" he says trying to break the silence that has been lingering for a few minutes since they sat down.

"Oh, you know typical high school drama," she responds then looks out at the dark moonlit sky.

"Come on, Chris Keller is listening."

"Wow, I'm surprised that you're not trying to sleep with me, like you always do."

"Well, that didn't work out the last time," he jokes.

"Don't remind me."

"Spill," he tries again.

"Well, for starters, I just walked in on my ex-boyfriend and former now again best friend. See where this is going?"

"Yea… I would love to have seen that," he says as he gets this dreamy look on his face.

She gives him a glare saying she doesn't need this now.

He gets the idea and raises his hands, "Alright, I get it. Too soon, sorry."

"I mean, I should be happy for them. I always knew they loved each other. Heck, I let him go for them to be together. So, what's the big surprise there, right? I don't know, I guess I've always secretly wished that we were meant for each other, you know? Like this is just a rock on the road and we will find a way back to each other again. But I guess not. I have a feeling that there's no hope for us anymore. I should just let go and try to move on," she says softly as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

"It will be ok. I just know it. You know, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I always thought that you and Lucas would end up together, still do actually."

"Really? What makes you think that?"

"I've always noticed a connection, a spark between you two. You may be completely different people, but in some weird way, you make each other whole. You have this special bond that no one will be able to replace."

"Wow… no one has ever said that before."

"I'm pretty sure everyone sees it except you two. Maybe, they're just don't want to say it out because they're afraid that they're gonna ruin it or something."

"Yea, well, it doesn't matter now. He's with Peyton now and they love each other. We're just friends," she says with a slight laugh.

"Don't give up hope. I still have faith in you guys."

"Thanks, but I doubt anything's going to happen again. He had his chance," she says as she turns away and looks out the window once more.

Lucas stays there lying on his back staring at the white ceiling. He's thinking of what just happened, but at the same time, he almost wishes that it didn't happen. _Why did they have to walk in? I mean did you ever hear of knocking?_ _But then again, it was Skillz room too. It doesn't' change the fact that it didn't happen. What am I supposed to do? I saw the hurt in her eyes. What does it mean? _He tries to shake it out of his thoughts. He can't do this to Peyton. It isn't fair to her. _I love her, I do. On the other hand, I love Brooke, too. I always have and I always will. How did everything be so screwed up?_He tried to shake the thoughts away again, but he was unsuccessful. After a long time of trying not to think, somehow, sleep took over him.

The next morning…

He wakes up again. He opens his eyes and finds Peyton still asleep. She looks so peaceful._God, what did I do to deserve this? _He decides that maybe taking a walk would help clear his mind.

Brooke steps out of the bus. She didn't really have that much sleep last night. There was too much on her mind. She looks up at the yellow sky as she sees the top of the bright sun rising. She continues walking and stops when she sees the gazebo. She heads over to it and takes a seat. She looks up at the sky again and thinks, _How beautiful._ Suddenly, a memory invades her mind.

Flashback

It is the morning after their return from the cabin. She had stayed over Lucas' thinking he still needs her. She wakes up first. While not wanting to wake him up, she slowly gets out of bed and steps outside. She finds herself sitting on the porch swing and sits down with her knees up and a blanket over her. She watches the sun as it rises into the blue sky. She hopes that everything will turn out alright. They've all been through a lot these past few days and hopes that they'll be able to move and get past it all. _Is that too much to ask? _She also wishes that Lucas would open up to her more. She wants to be able to be there for him, to help him through all that has happened. Her thoughts are interrupted by his bedroom door opening.

"Hey you," Lucas says as he steps out. He sits next to her and brings her towards him.

"Hi," she says as a smile forms on her face.

They stay in each other's arms savoring the moment.

After a while, Lucas speaks up, "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Just thinking about everything that has happened lately."

"Yea," he says and she notices a slight change in his voice.

"How are you holding up?" she asks looking up to him and hoping that he would open up.

"I'm going to be alright. I'm just worried about my mom."

"Like I said before, just give her time, Luke."

"Yea… but it still worries me, you know?"

"I know…You still didn't answer my question though. How are you?"

"I told you. I'll be fine."

"But it's me you're talking to, Luke."

He doesn't say anything at first. It's like he is contemplating whether or not he should tell her.

"Look, Luke, I know it's hard, but you got to talk to someone. You can't keep everything bottled up inside. You're going to drive yourself crazy. It may not be me, but please talk to someone."

He notices the sincerity in her voice, but he also sees her a little bit of hurt on her face.

"I just don't know what to say, Brooke."

"You can say whatever you want. I'm here."

"It's hard. I don't know what to do anymore. Keith is gone. My mom hasn't come out of her room since we came back. It's like I'm losing everyone."

"I know I always say this, but just give it time. There's nothing else to do. Everyone has to deal with what happened in their own way, in their own time. You can't help that. One thing you should know, you're not losing everyone. I'm here. Always. Nathan, Haley, Mouth, Skillz, and Peyton are here for you. We all are, especially me, I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily," she says smiling.

He smiles back and hugs her tightly. "I love you, you know that? So much."

"I know, I love you, too."

She turns to him and captures his lips. It was slow, but a passionate kiss.

They pull away after a few moments needing air to breathe.

"Thanks," he says.

"Anytime, Broody," she says as she snuggles into his chest. They stay like that just enjoying each other's presence.

End of Flashback

Brooke continues reminiscing a memory that will always be embedded in her mind. A single tear slips out, but she wipes it away with the back of her hand. She stares back up at the now bright sky wishing that somehow everything will work out and will be in its rightful place.

Lucas continues on walking just looking at the town called Honeygrove. It's a pretty small town, but it's so peaceful and serene. The people are nice and very hospitable. After a few more minutes of sightseeing, he spots a brunette sitting at the gazebo staring at the sky. Still, he admires just how beautiful she is. _What went wrong?_ He never really knew the real reason why she broke up with him. He gave him reasons, but to him there was more than what she was letting on.

He takes a chance and heads towards the girl he once called his girlfriend. It seems like she doesn't even notice him as he takes a step closer. She's in too deep though that she doesn't realize him filling the empty seat next to her.

"What are you doing up this early?" His suspicions were confirmed as she jumps slightly.

What are you doing here, Lucas?" she looks at him for a second and averts her gaze to something else.

"I asked you first."

"I couldn't sleep. What's your excuse? From what I can tell, you seem to have a pretty good night." She tries to hide the hurt in her voice, but he picks it up anyway.

"Look, Brooke, I'm sorry you had to see that."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You and Peyton are together. I wouldn't expect anything less." Once again, he notices the hurt in her voice.

"Right."

They stay in silence for a few moments until Lucas breaks it.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Come on, Brooke. I know you better than that."

"I guess the attack still gets to me," she lies. Well, technically it's not a lie. She still a little shaken up about that. Who wouldn't be? But that's a different thing.

"Yea, that was pretty intense. I'm sorry you had to go through that." He wishes that he would have been there… for both of them.

"Yea," she sighs.

"Come here," he says as he extends his arm and pulls her into a hug. He whispers, "It's going to be ok. You'll get through this. I know you. If you need anything, remember I'm always here for you, Pretty Girl."

She stays in his embrace savoring his touch. She takes in the scent that she loves._God, I miss him so much._

He pulls out of the hug and looks into her eyes. He pushes back a strand of hair and tucks it behind her ear.

"You'll be fine. I know it." He smiles and she returns it. For a moment, they are caught in each other's gaze.

"Well, I better head back before Peyton wakes up," he says breaking the connection.

"Yea." She turns away and looks down at her now swinging feet. Lucas gets up and starts heading back when Brooke calls him. "Hey, Luke."

He turns around. "Thanks," she says.

He nods and smiles back at her. With that, he turns back and heads back to his girlfriend and her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Everyone is loading their things in the car ready to go home.

"You alright?" Peyton asks Brooke who is looking at the town around them.

"Yea"

"You sure? That was the first night we spent apart since the attack."

"I'm fine."

"Good." Peyton pulls Brooke into a hug.

"Come on, guys. Let's go." Lucas yells.

"Come on, P. Sawyer." Brooke extends her hand out. Peyton takes it and they both get in the car.

"Let's head home, you guys." Mouth says

A few hours later, everyone is asleep except for two, Lucas, who is driving, and Brooke.

Lucas takes a glance at the back to check on his friends. He spots Brooke in the seat right behind the passenger seat staring at the window.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asks smiling.

"No, it's nothing," she says shrugging it off.

"Come on, Brooke. It's me. Besides, I need something to help me stay awake."

"So, that's what I'm only for, huh?" she says playing along.

"Yup"

Brooke leans over, slaps him on the arm, and says, "Hey!"

"Geez, I was just kidding. Why do you have to hit so hard?" he says rubbing his arm.

As he turns around, he finds her with her arms crossed over her chest. She responds, "Well, you deserved it."

Lucas laughs lightly not wanting to wake the others. He misses their playful banters. After they broke up, they barely talked to each other until recently. Yea, they were friends, but it just wasn't the same. No matter what may happen, he always has a place in his heart that belonged to her. Always.

"Look, who's gazing out now?" Brooke's voice brings him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I believe, I asked you first."

"I told you, it was nothing. It was just irrelevant stuff."

"Well, I'm not telling you mine until you tell me the truth," he says knowing that she's just being her stubborn self. Brooke is not the type of person to be open to just anyone. She doesn't let anyone else in until she feels safe to do so.

"Fine," she says giving in. "I was just thinking of how it's going to be like when we get back to school. It's Tree Hill, after all. People probably have already found out about what happened. It's gonna be weird walking through those doors. I know they will be whispering things and will be looking at me strangely. I, honestly, don't care what they think or what they do. I just want everything back to where they were, you know?"

"Yea, don't worry so much about it, okay?" he says concerned about Brooke. Both she and Peyton had been through so much. He just wants to take all that pain away from her. "Besides, before you know it, there will be some other thing that will give them something to talk about," he adds hoping to cheer her up.

She smiles in return. "How about you? It's your turn."

"It's nothing really. I was just thinking about graduation is coming up soon and then we're off to college," he says not ready to tell her what he was really thinking about. He's not lying, technically, he has been thinking of college and what's next.

"Yea, I know what you mean. I'm so excited about finally graduating and getting away from Tree Hill, but at the same time, I'm scared of what's out there, you know? Tree Hill has always been home, and I feel like I know what I'm doing here, but I feel like it's time to get out of here, move on, and explore the world has in store for us."

"What? Tree Hill not good enough for Brooke Davis?" he says jokingly.

Once again, she leans over and smacks his arm, "Stop being a smartass."

"I was kidding," he laughs then his voice changes into a serious tone, "It's true though, Brooke, you can do more with your life out there. I know you. Tree Hill is not enough. I know you're happy and content in staying here, but there's more for you out there. There are more opportunities for you there that you won't be able to have here. If you just set your mind to do it, you will succeed. You will have that determination you need to pull through and be great in doing whatever you want to do. You are going to change the world someday, Brooke Davis, and I'm not sure you even know it."

Brooke is speechless. What do you say to that? Because of the lack of words, she says, "Thank you, Lucas."

He nods and smiles at her. "All you have to do is just believe that you're going to make it." She smiles back and adds, "You too. Don't give up your dream to be a writer. You can do it, I know you can. I have faith in you."

He looks at her shocked. _How did she know about my writing?_ She catches on and says, "Peyton tells me that you are writing a book about our lives. So original, Luke," she says that last part sarcastically.

"Well, you should read it first before judging it."

"I'll take you up on that offer."

He smiles and turns his attention back on the road. She smiles back turning towards the window that started their conversation. After a few minutes, she drifts off to sleep.

After a few more hours of driving (switching of drivers, of course), the gang makes it back to Tree Hill.

"Home sweet home." Nathan says as he pulls in front of Lucas' house. He gets out and helps Haley out of the front passenger seat. Brooke, Mouth, Skillz get out first then Peyton and Lucas follow.

"So, what now, guys?" Mouth asks.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. So, I think I'm going to head home." Brooke says as she starts to unload all of their things. She brought Rachel's car with her and now she needs it to get home.

"Me too, I'm really tired." Haley says while holding her stomach.

"Come on, Hales." Nathan says as he carries their bags and heads to their own car.

"Hey, Brooke, do you mind if I come along?" Mouth asks hoping she agrees so he can talk to her.

"Sure, Mouth, hop on."

"I'll see ya guys later."

"Bye, Tigger." Haley says as she and Nathan make their way back.

"Bye, B. Davis."

"Bye, Brooke." Nathan, Lucas and Skillz say.

With that, she starts the car and they head home.

"We'll be heading out to, bro." Nathan says as he lays his hand on Haley's back.

"See you later, buddy." Haley hugs Lucas. She pulls out and hugs Peyton as well.

"See ya guys." Nathan says laying his hand back to where it was.

"Take care of my nephew, ok?"

"Will do, big brother." He helps get Haley in the car and they drive off.

"Well, since I don't want to be the third wheel while you guys do whatever. I'm gonna go to the Rivercourt." Skillz says as he gives Lucas a manly hug.

Lucas and Peyton laugh. "Bye, Skillz"

"So, what do you want to do?" Peyton asks wrapping her arms around his neckd as he places his hands on her hips.

"You want to take Skillz's suggestion?"

She smiles and kisses him.

Meanwhile…

"What's the real reason you wanted to come along, Mouth?" Brooke breaks the silence as she pulls into Rachel's driveway.

"I just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"How you've been lately? You know, the works."

"Oh," she says as she opens the door and steps in. "You want anything to drink?"

"Sure, then we can sit and talk," he says as he takes a seat on one of the couches.

She hands him his soda and takes a seat next to him.

"What's up?" she asks hoping that her suspicions are wrong.

"Nothing big, just wondering how you are lately?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" she says knowing where this is going and confirming her suspicions.

"We're just worried about you, Brooke."

"I'll be fine, ok? I'm always fine."

"Ok," he says not wanting to push her, but he adds, "Just so you know, I'm here if you need anyone to talk to or whatever."

"Thanks, Mouth. You're a great friend."

"Whatever you're worrying about, stop it." Nathan says as he focuses on the road.

"How do you know I'm worried?"

"You have that look on your face. Besides, I know you, Haley James Scott." He turns to her, "What's on your mind?"

"I'm worried about Brooke. I've just realized that I haven't been around her that much. I don't know what's going on with her anymore."

"She understands, Hales. You are going through a lot right now."

"I know, but so is she. I should have known she was failing Calculus. I should have known that she's still hurting."

Nathan gives her a confused look. "About Lucas and Peyton," she adds.

"Why is she hurting because of them?"

"She still loves him."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Skillz told me what happened. He, Brooke, and Mouth walked in on Lucas and Peyton in bed… together."

"Wow"

"Yea. I always knew that she still loves him. She doesn't think he feels the same way and that he loves Peyton more. That's why she broke with him. She ended things between them before it gets worse and she gets hurt again."

"I love Peyton and all, but she just ruins everything for Brooke and Lucas." Nathan says.

"I know." Haley agrees and adds, "And Lucas is the idiot who doesn't have a clue on what's going on or what he wants."

"I hope he figures things out soon. I know him and Brooke are meant to be together. I think everyone sees that except the two of them."

"I hear ya, Brooke deserves better than that."

"Knowing Lucas, it might take forever."

"Well, he should do it fast before it's too late."

"He should do it soon."

Nathan gives her a look telling her that he has a feeling that's something's up and that there's more.

"I'm not supposed to be telling you this… Brooke's leaving."

Well, there you have it. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day…

Brooke wakes up and finds the energy to get up for another school day. _One less day until I leave, _she thinks as she gets ready and heads out.

As she reaches the school, she is met by the sight of her best friend and ex-boyfriend. She parks her car and hopes that she can get in the school without being seen by them. She doesn't feel like dealing with this today. Unfortunately for her, Peyton spots her.

"Brooke!" Brooke tries to smile as they walk towards her.

"Hey, P. Sawyer, Lucas"

"You feeling better, B. Davis?"

"Yea, I told you I was just tired. Now that I got some rest, I'm good."

"Hey guys!" They turn around when they hear Haley and Nathan's voices.

"Hey!" They all said.

Haley and Nathan talk to Lucas while Peyton pulls Brooke aside.

"Ok, what's going on?"

"Well, while Nathan and Haley are distracting Luke, I'm going to ask you something and I need your honest answer, ok?" Peyton asks kind of nervouse about asking Brooke this particular question. She doesn't know why, she just is.

"Ok…" Brooke says curious to know what has gotten her best friend so nervous about.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me plan Lucas' surprise birthday party?" she pauses then adds, "But only if you want to."

"I would love to, P. Sawyer. Besides, it's a reason to have a party. Don't have to be all nervous about it."

"Great!"

"Do you have a date in mind?"

"I was thinking next Saturday…"

"Any ideas?"

"I was kind of hoping you could do that part."

"Fine. I'm at your service." She puts an arm around Peyton's shoulder and adds, "What are you going to do without me?" They both head back to join Lucas, Haley, and Nathan.

It's finally the end of the school day. Nothing exciting has happened and it's been boring all day. _What's with Tree Hill these days? Usually it's filled with drama._ She thinks. But there was one thing that has been bothering her. She doesn't know exactly why, but ever since she answered yes to Peyton, all she wants to do is take it back. _Why did I ever agree to do it? I'm so screwed._

Later that day, Brooke meets up with Peyton, Haley, and Nathan at the apartment. They are supposedly going to plan the party. _What did I get myself into?_ Brooke thinks as she knocks on the door. She is met by Nathan on the other side.

"Hey Nate," she says as she walks in.

"Hey." He closes the door and follows Brooke to Haley and Peyton who are in the living room.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Brooke"

"Hey "

"So, what have you guys done so far?

"Well, we were thinking of people to invite. So far, we got Karen, Skillz, Mouth, Junk, Fergie, and the basketball team."

"Oh, ok. We can add on to that later. I think that we should focus on what we're going to do to make the actual party to happen."

"Well, since you're the expert on planning parties…" Haley says giving Brooke the reigns.

"Say no more, Tutor-Girl. I get the point. Let's see… where are we going to have this little soiree?"

"I already talked to Karen and she said we could use Tric," Peyton tells them.

"Ok. That's great. How about this? Peyton, you're in charge of the music and decorations. Haley, you handle the guest list and Nathan, well, we need you in case there is any heavy lifting or anything else that needs to be done. I'll handle the rest."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go!" Haley says.

After a few hours…

"Ok, so how does this sound? We tell Lucas that we should do something for his birthday. You know, hang out, just us. Then, everyone bails out with an excuse, of course. Then, one of us, probably Peyton, will have to cheer him up and suggest going to Tric… you know? drinks, dancing…" Brooke suggests.

"Alright, cool." Peyton says, "So, everything is basically planned all we need is the birthday boy to go along with this."

"We'll talk again before the party, so we can make final stuff or whatever. I gotta go. See you guys tomorrow!" Brooke says as she leaves fairly quick.

Peyton doesn't seem to notice and just says, "See ya", but Nathan and Haley know better and turn to each other.

"I better head out to before Luke wonders where I am, I have to meet him for dinner." Peyton says getting up and seeing herself out as well.

"See ya guys"

"Bye, Peyton"

When the door shuts, Haley says, "You noticed that, didn't you?"

"Yup and she seemed distant to Peyton the whole time here."

"I guess this is worse than we thought. What do we do?"

"I don't know, Hales. I don't know." Nathan says trying to figure out a way to fix Brooke. He doesn't want her to see her this hurt and certainly doesn't want her to leave. _Oh, Brooke. What's going on?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, it took forever guys. I've been really busy and had barely and free time. I'm already half way with chapter 4, so that won't take long. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Reviews please..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_School again_, Brooke thinks as she gets up.

She was just about to head out when she heard a knock on the door.

She opens it and spots Nathan on the other side. "Hey Nate, this is a surprise. What's up?" she says as she lets him in.

"Well, I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Umm… how about later? We're going to be late for school."

"Who cares? School's almost over and there's nothing going on anymore."

Brooke gives in knowing she can't win this and they take a seat on the couch.

"What's going on?" Nathan asks.

"I don't know. You came here remember…"

"Ok well, I was kind of hoping you would tell me yourself, but Haley sort of told me that you were leaving… Don't get mad at her. She's worried about you. I'm worried about you, Brooke."

"Figures, tutor-wife will spill the beans. You have nothing to worry about, Nate. I'm fine. Everyone needs to chill."

"Stop with the façade. I know you better than you think, Brooke. I'm the same way. We shut people out because we're afraid that they will see as vulnerable, but you know what? I've learned this past year is that you need to talk to someone. You can't just keep everything bottled up inside, Brooke. Take it from someone who has been there."

Brooke sighs.

"Please, Brooke. I'm here for you. I want to help."

"I don't want to leave, Nate," she whispers but lous enough for Nathan to hear.

"Then, why are you? School's not officially over until next week. You can stay."

"I can't. That's the thing. You don't understand what I have to go through everyday." Brooke starts to get upset and tears start to form in her eyes.

"Then make me understand, Brooke. I'm all ears," he says trying to let her to open up and let everything out.

"Please don't make me do this," Brooke says not wanting to break down.

"You have to let someone in, Brooke." Nathan says still with infinite patience.

"I need to get out of here. I want to get away from what I always feel when I see them together. I can't take it anymore. I thought I can handle it, but I can't do it. I can't… I won't put myself through this. It's time for me to find peace far away from this… far away from them, so I can allow myself to move on and have a chance to be happy." At this point, tears are rushing down her face and her sobs are making it hard for her to continue.

"Oh, Brooke." Nathan pulls her into a hug and caresses his hand along her back trying to calm her down. "Everything's going to be ok. Me and Hales are always gonna be here for you. Never forget that."

"I know, Nate," she says pulling out of the hug, "That's one of the downsides of leaving… you, Hales, and the baby… I don't wanna leave you guys."

"We don't want you to leave either, but we understand what you have to do for yourself. We'll call each other everyday and we'll give you the 411 on little Scott here. Don't worry, you can't get rid of us that easily." Nathan smiles and Brooke manages to return one to him.

"Aww… I'm definitely going to miss you guys," she says bringing Nathan into another hug.

"We're going to miss you, too, Brookie Monster."

"Ha ha, Natey-poo"

"I haven't heard that those nicknames in forever."

"Yea…"

"Well, we better get going or we'll be late for school," he says getting up.

"Do we have to?" Brooke whines.

"Yes, since this is your last week and all, now, come on, I'll give you a ride," he says as he pulls her off the couch.

"Fine, just for you and Haley, I'll go."

As they arrived, they just hear the warning bell.

"Just in time." Nathan says as they head towards Haley who was waiting for them by the courtyard.

"Hey, Hales." Nathan says giving her a kiss.

"Hey, tutor-girl. What's up?" Brooke says as they all make their way to class.

"Nothing much, you? Still leaving?"

"You know I have to, Hales."

"I know, but does it have to be this soon? Graduation is next week, but you're leaving Saturday."

"I need to get away before everyone finds out. I can't afford anyone to know."

"Even Lucas?"

"Especially him."

"You know, Brooke. He has to know sooner or later." Nathan butts in.

"Well, I choose later. Lucas doesn't have to know."

"I don't have to know what?" A coice asks from behind they just as they were to enter the classroom.

"Oh, nothing," Nathan says, "just talking about how you don't have to know about our doctor's appointment next week," he adds thinking of an excuse.

"Right…" Lucas says as he takes his seat, He seems to accept Nathan's answer, but if he didn't he doesn't say anything.

"Ok, seniors. Since you're all leaving us in a week, we're going to do something that's a little bit different. I'm going to pass around a hat with half of the class's names in it, and this half of the room will pick out a name. You and your partner will have the opportunity to take each other to a place important to you and why it is so special and how much you are going to miss it when you graduate. The place can be anywhere as long as you will be back here at the end of the day to hand in a report of your day," he says as the hat goes around. Nathan picks out Lucas, Haley has Peyton, Brooke gets Mouth, and Rachel ends up with Skillz.

"Everyone has someone?"

Everyone nods. "Ok, you know what to do, just be back by the end of 8th period. Oh, I almost forgot… to make things interesting, you and your partner have to leave a mark or something that represents that you were there," the teacher smiles and steps out of the room.

"Well, this is going to be fun." Rachel says out loud.


End file.
